Dear Netherlands
by Maria A.O
Summary: -From Indonesia to Netherlands- Warning: Character death, OOC, bad at language etc  Pairing: Male!Indo x Netherlands! My first fic in this fandom! Don't like dont read! So... mind to RnR?


**Dear Netherlands**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: Character death, OOC, and bad at language (dll)  
**

**By: Yovphcutez

* * *

**

~ooOOoo~

_Dear Netherlands,_

_Kamulah teman baikku… aku sayang padamu!_

_From Indonesia_

_._

_._

_.  
_

"Wah! Netherlands! Kamu datang berkunjung lagi ya!" ucap bocah berambut hitam dan berkulit sawo matang kepada pemuda yang bertubuh tinggi dan tegap di hadapannya. Membuatnya harus mengarahkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Iya," jawab pemuda itu yang tidak lain adalah Netherlands. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia datang mengunjungi Indonesia sejak pertama kali menemui bocah Indonesia, yang dengan tangan terbuka, menyambut kedatangan Netherlands dengan mengatakan…

_Selamat Datang Teman!_

"Hehehe… terima kasih karena sudah mau berkunjung! Di tempatku memang tidak ada apa-apa, tapi kumohon bersantailah!" cengir bocah kecil itu yang membuat dirinya makin manis. Netherlands hanya tersenyum menanggapi keceriaan anak itu.

"Aku sudah cukup senang bisa melihat kamu senang Indonesia," katanya lembut membuat wajah Indonesia bersemu merah.

"Aku senang karena kamu datang!"

_._

_._

_._

_Dear Netherlands,_

_Kamulah sahabatku… datanglah berkunjung selalu ya!_

_From Indonesia_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Netherlands yang saat itu hendak pulang ke rumahnya dengan menaiki kapal dikagetkan oleh seruan Indonesia yang mengatakan, "Netherlands! Datang lagi ya!"

Netherlands tersenyum, dia pun sangat ingin mengunjungi bocah kecil itu lagi. Untuk bermain dan saling berbagi cerita bersama layaknya seorang sahabat. Perbedaan usia sama sekali tidak menjadi hambatan.

Tapi itulah yang dimanfaatkan bos Netherlands. Beliau menggunakan kedekatan mereka berdua untuk mengambil keuntungan.

"Netherlands! Kamu ditugaskan untuk mengambil rempah-rempah milik Indonesia! Kalau bisa, jadikan Indonesia milikmu!"

Tentu saja Netherlands tidak dapat berkutik sama sekali. Dia hanya tersenyum pahit dan menuruti apa perintah bos-nya. Selalu dan selalu begitu.

Kedatangan Netherlands yang sebelumnya disambut baik oleh rakyat Indonesia sekarang telah berubah. Netherlands yang sebelumnya hanya ingin berkunjung dan bermain dengan Indonesia sekarang juga telah berubah. Rakyat-rakyat yang semakin dirugikan atas tindakan Netherlands-pun mulai marah.

Tapi si kecil Indonesia tidak menyadarinya.

"Netherlands! Lakukan apapun yang kamu suka, asalkan kamu bersedia untuk terus menemaniku ya!" ucap bocah kecil tanpa memandang rakyat-rakyatnya yang tersiksa.

"Tentu saja."

_._

_._

_._

_Dear Netherlands,_

_Kamu telah berubah… ada apa denganmu?_

_From Indonesia_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Indonesia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan Netherlands dibalik senyumannya itu, namun Indonesia selalu merasa tidak nyaman.

"Netherlands, kamu akan selalu bersamaku kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kamu juga akan selalu baik padaku kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kamu tidak akan berbohong padaku kan?"

.

.

.

.

"As you wish, Indonesia."

Mulai saat itu Indonesia mulai merasakan adanya kejanggalan. Netherlands yang sebelumnya hanya detang untuk bermain mulai sering tidak menghiraukannya. Dia hanya terus melihat pekerjaan rakyat Indonesia melalui jendela kecil di rumah Indonesia.

Sampai ketika dia mengetahui segalanya…

Rakyat Netherlands yang semena-mena mengambil kekayaan Indonesia berupa rempah-rempah. Rakyat Netherlands yang seenaknya menyiksa rakyat Indonesia. Netherlands yang berbohong padanya.

"Jahat!"

_._

_._

_._

_Dear Netherlands,_

_Kenapa kamu berbohong padaku? Kamu jahat sekali!_

_From Indonesia_

_._

_._

_.  
_

"Kenapa kamu berbohong?" tanya Indonesia sambil menahan isakan tangisnya. Netherlands hanya terdiam.

"Karena kamu."

Tentu saja Indonesia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Netherlands, tapi Indonesia tidak bisa menerima jawaban seperti itu. Dia memukuli Netherlands dengan sekuat tenaga dengan mengatakan…

"KAMU JAHAT!"

.

.

.

_Dear Netherlands,_

_Aku benci padamu! Pergilah dan jauhi rakyatku!_

_From Indonesia_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Kedatangan Netherlands ditentang oleh Indonesia dan rakyatnya. Ketika Netherlands menginjakkan kaki di pelabuhan Indonesia…

"Pergi kau bajingan! Jangan datang lagi!" teriak Indonesia dengan mengarahkan bambu runcing ke arah leher Netherlands. Netherlands terkejut namun tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Dia tahu bahwa dialah yang telah membuat Indonesia seperti ini.

"Kamu milikku Indonesia! Kau adalah Indische!" kata Netherlands tegas. Indonesia semakin kesal dibuatnya dan dengan penuh emosi dia mengatakan…

"Aku Indonesia! Bukan milikmu! Bukan Indische!" balas Indonesia yang memulai sebuah pemberontakkan di seluruh Indonesia.

Indonesia adalah Indonesia.

Indonesia bukanlah Indische.

Indonesia pastilah merdeka!

Dan sekarang Indonesia telah merdeka. Bocah yang dulu hanya setinggi 140 cm ini sekarang telah beranjak dewasa. Dengan tatapan kosong, dia menggenggam sepucuk surat yang belum dia bakar bersama seluruh surat-surat tadi.

Surat-surat yang berisi perasaannya pada Netherlands, Mother Land-nya dulu.

Sebuah surat dengan beberapa kata yang cukup mencurahkan segalanya…

.

.

.

_Dear Netherlands,_

_I love you_

_Best Regards, Indonesia_

_._

_._

_._

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Minna-san! Salam kenal! Aku Yovphcutez ^^

Ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom Hetalia! Jujur, aku senang sekali saat muncul tag Indonesia di bagian characternya XDD

Jadi aku segera membuat fic ini~ gomen ya kalau selama ini aku cuma jadi silent reader di fandom ini =.="

gomen juga karena sudah membuat fic abal ini ,

tapi...

tetap bersediakah untuk review? ^,^


End file.
